Dear Diary
by Chantiix3
Summary: Miley tells her diary all about her first time.. NILEY
1. March 18th

Dear Diary…March 18th

Today was incredible! You will never believe what happened! As you know, Nick and I have been friends a long time. I would like it to be more, but don't want to risk losing his friendship. Today, we went bicycle riding together. I loved seeing the beauty of nature around us…no other people or signs of civilization to be seen. It was peaceful to say the least.

We talked and laughed about silly stuff as we pedaled along leisurely. Seeing a big old tree about a mile down the bike path, I challenged Nick to a race. I quickly pulled out in front. Although he sped up some, I think he intentionally stayed behind so that he could enjoy the view of my derrière in my tight spandex shorts.

Laughing and out of breath, we parked our bikes by the tree and walked around exploring the area. The canopy of trees provided ample shade and wildlife scurried about. One squirrel in particular was keeping a watchful eye on us. He was probably hoping that we would leave behind some morsels of food.

We continued to banter as good friends do and finally agreed this was a good place to break for lunch. Nick had brought a large blanket, which I quickly unfolded and spread for us to sit upon. He unpacked the food and got lunch ready.

We were so comfortable sitting and eating. Well, he was half sitting, half lying with his legs stretched out and his upper body resting on his elbows. The sandwiches were good and disappeared fast. I was just about to pass him some of the fruit when I decided to feed it to him instead. Getting up on my knees, I reached over to drop a small grape in his mouth. As I dropped it in, his lips closed around my fingers. His soft luscious lips surprised me. When he sucked my finger in his mouth, I thought I was going to melt. I don't know what happened to the grape—maybe he swallowed it! All I remember was the feel of his lips around my finger and his wet warm tongue massaging it, and how his eyes scanned me to see my reaction.

My mouth was suddenly very dry. I tried to lick my lips but it didn't help. All I could think about was his sexy lips, warm mouth, and incredible tongue. I wondered how they would feel exploring my body. After several long erotic moments, he set my finger free and asked if there were more grapes. I got the bag and brought them within reach. I fed him another and got the same wonderful tingly feeling racing through my body. I wanted to kiss him so bad, I ached. I desperately wanted to feel his lips touching mine. I needed to know what his tongue felt like as it touched mine, exploring my mouth. My breasts rose and fell under my tank top at these delicious thoughts.

As if reading my mind, he sat up and reached for a grape. I licked my lips, swallowed nervously as the excitement began to build within. After he placed the grape in my mouth, Nick traced the outline of my lips with his finger. I wanted to return the sensation so I licked his finger. As he put it in my mouth, my lips closed around it, sucking it. He slid his finger in and out of my mouth a few more times. Each time, I hungrily sucked his finger, licking it around with my tongue. I felt his hand behind my head, holding it as he leaned in to kiss me. The feeling of his lips upon mine was pure heavenly. I closed my eyes and became lost in pleasure. As his tongue probed my mouth, I felt my panties become even wetter. Our tongues circled each other as when continued to kiss. Oh, I could have kissed him for hours!

The more we kissed the more lightheaded I became. I hardly noticed that Nick had guided me next to him on the blanket. We were lying so close and I could smell his manliness with each breath I took. He held me close as we continued to kiss.

My hands crept under his shirt and massaged his back. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tried to pull it up over his head. He stopped kissing me long enough to help remove his shirt. Then he took the bottom of my tank top and pulled it over my head, tossing it aside. I shivered at the suddenness of the air.

I snuggled to get closer to him, my skin aching to touch his. He wrapped his arms around my body, once again holding me tightly. As he unhooked my bra, my heart began to race. I was sure he could hear and feel my heartbeat. We were so close and my heart seemed to be pounding out of my chest. His sparkling eyes, combined with the warm sun, his naked skin, and those tantalizing kisses caused me to melt in his arms.

The intense kissing caused my nipples to become quite erect. He obviously noticed as his hand slipped between us and he gently massaged my breast. He nearly drove me insane from his caressing. When he lightly pinched my nipples, I moaned deeply.

I felt his lips kissing down my neck. God, I wondered if Nick knew what he was doing to me! I turned onto my back, giving him better access. Instinctively, I arched my back as his mouth approached my nipples. His kisses drove me absolutely wild!

Nick continued to tease my nipples with his tongue. His strong hands roamed over my calves as they vigorously rubbed my smooth legs. His hands slid upwards over my thighs and under my shorts. I felt his fingertips trace the edge of my panties. And when his fingers slowly glided across the crotch of my panties, I thought I'd go insane. I am sure he felt my wetness as a wicked little grin formed on his face.

Lost in my passion, I hadn't realized Nick had unzipped my shorts. I felt him hook a finger into each side of my shorts and panties. As he began to pull then down over my hips in one swift motion, I lifted my hips so he could slide them down with ease! I felt his kisses continue down my tummy. His lips explored my belly button and below. His forearms parted my legs, making my lower lips vulnerable to his touch. His fingertips lightly touched the smooth outside.

Nick slid his fingers in between the damp folds, stroking slowly. His mouth nibbled gently around my sensitive bud, sending shivers throughout my body. I felt his thumbs open the folds and his soft wet tongue lick inside. Moaning, I squirmed as his tongue lapped up my juices. My brain went, getting frothy as I felt myself being sent to the edge.

God, I wanted him badly. I needed him. I reached up and undid his shorts. While I got them and his boxers down, my efforts were not as eloquent as his. When he saw my grin, he stood up, freed himself of them and kicked them aside.

While he was standing, I got a great view of Nick's cock. I tentatively licked it to see what it tasted like. I was surprised I liked the taste! I was curious how much I could take. Opening my mouth, I sucked, drawing his cock deep within my mouth. My fingers wandered to his backside and I massaged his cute little butt. Using one finger, I began to tease his crack.

I felt his fingers in my hair as my lips slid up and down his shaft. Pressing my tongue flat and squeezing with my lips, I continued to suck hard and deep, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. His primal groans let me know he was enjoying my mouth riding him.

Nick pulled his cock out of my mouth and guided me back to the blanket. I positioned myself on my side and he slid up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close! He kissed me and whispered, "Are you ready to make love with me, Honey?" His voice sent me over the edge and I snuggled back up to him, signaling my readiness.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and they were touched all the right places. Nick guided the tip of his cock to my entrance and slowly slid in. I was so comfortable in his arms and wet from all the foreplay that entry was easy. Once inside me, he stopped and asked me how I am doing. I tilted my head back and smiled. He kissed my nose. I felt him slide out slowly then back in. He was so gentle with me, slowly moving in and out. The love juices flowed like water from a tap. He continued to pleasure me with a steady rhythm. In a few moments, I felt my muscles contracting around him. He knew I was close and picked up his tempo.

My body started to shake and he knew my orgasm was coming. "Cum with me, honey," he whispered and kissed my neck. I felt him shaking as I shuddered with his arms holding me tight, sharing this amazing experience! We were still for a while. I loved the feeling of him still inside me. He kissed the back of my neck, lightly stroked my tummy and my breasts. Oh, this has to have been as close to heaven as I have ever experienced.

I needed to kiss him so I turned over. As he slid out of me, I snuggled up to his face. I licked his luscious lips. I loved to feel his tongue. He wrapped his arms around me and slid his leg in between mine. Our legs were all twisted together. We kissed and I closed my eyes, wanting to save a memory of this moment to keep forever. I told him that we would have to do all of this again when we returned home from our bike ride. He grinned and told me he couldn't wait! 


	2. April 9th

Nick and I had just finished eating and packing up our picnic lunch when it started to rain. Little drops started to spot our clothes. Taking my hand he began to run for cover. I pulled back and he stopped. Turning around he looked at me as I grinned naughtily at him. I had always thought it would be so romantic to kiss in the rain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips on his, signaling I was not ready to leave. Instead of running for cover, we stood in the rain until our clothes were soaked, each other's bodies showing through the wet clothing.

We kissed for a long time….I started to feel dizzy or light headed and leaned against his warm wet body. I quickly and easily unsnapped his shirt to run my nails across his chest. He closed his eyes as my soft fingers lightly touched his body. When he opened, he saw my nipples poking through my bra and top and he wanted to see more. He grinned and pulled my top up over my head tossing it to the side. He removed my bra while I peeled his wet shirt off his body. We stood close, skin-to-skin, as small warm raindrops fell on our bodies. I licked a drop off his nose. He grinned and licked one off my lips. I felt a warm gush between my legs when his wet warm tongue touched my lips. I moaned and pulled myself closer to him. He responded by kissing me long and slow.

My hands rubbed down his back and under the waistband of his shorts. I loved the way he looked in his soccer shorts. I slipped my fingers down to sneak in the crack and tickle his back door. I knew that would really turn him on. The rain was lightly falling in small drops but we were getting soaked. I took hold of his waistband with both hands and I pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles in one sweep, which really left him stunned! He laughed and kicked them off. I knelt in front of him to give his cock a bath with my tongue. He tasted so good! I was too preoccupied with his long thick beautiful cock to notice that the rain had stopped. I loved the way the skin moves up and down over the head. The head is so perfect. I touch it with two soft fingers and I see some pre-cum ooze out. I slid my fingers into it and then put my fingers in my mouth, one at a time to lick them clean. He tasted as delicious as I remembered. I loved watching how hard he became!

I saw his leg muscles and felt those in his cheeks tense up as I enjoyed kissing and licking him. My left hand gently held his cock but my right hand went inside myself to get lubed and wandered around his hips and played with his crack, looking for his hole. My middle finger found it and was slowly swallowed inside. I enjoyed the tight feeling on my finger for a few moments before I slowly pulled my finger out. I traced around the opening a few times before went back in.

It was exciting to hear him moan and feel his fingers around my head, neck, and on my face. His touch was so gentle and so hypnotizing. I would have followed his fingers anywhere. I knew he was enjoying my finger in his bottom because he carefully knelt down to join me without disturbing it. His hands took hold of each side of my face and he pulled me in and kissed me. Man can he kiss! Any thoughts of what I was doing vanished when his lips met mine. They were soft yet they took control of mine, melting me into a pile of mush. I wondered if we could stay like this forever? His wet hair dripped and I pushed it back, and ran my fingers through his hair.

His right arm held me close, and his left arm massaged my lower back, distracted by my bum. My shorts were in the way of his exploration so they had to come off. He undid the button and zipper while still kissing me. I didn't even notice until I felt his hands sliding down my hips. We stopped kissing and he pulled me up to my feet. I hung on to him as I stepped out of my shorts. I thought he forgot my panties but then I saw him kneel in front of me and he slowly pulled them down to my ankles, kissing my body as the panties passed by. I couldn't help moaning! I stepped out of my panties and knelt beside him as he flattened my shorts on the damp ground and asked me to put my hands on them.

On my hands and knees he knelt behind me. I felt his hands softly as they massaged my cheeks and held them open to peek at my rosebud. It was exciting to have him so close and I squirmed when I felt his fingers touch my pussy. We both moaned as he coated his fingers with my juices and gave me heavenly touches that sent tingles through my body. I felt a tad guilty just enjoying this pleasure and doing nothing to pleasure him in return! His magical touch soon relieved me of my guilt and any other thoughts I had!

He took his coated fingers and smeared my juices all around the circle ever so slowly, teasing me, and making me so wet. Then I felt his warm wet tongue…Oh My! He licked my juices off my pussy lips! His tongue was so soft against my velvet smooth lips. His hands held on to my cheeks and hips to keep me steady as I squirmed with bliss. I loved the feeling of his tongue on me. He licked and kissed up the path from my pussy to my hole. Then I felt his tongue working its way in the hole! There are no words to describe! I didn't know how much more of this I could take! He dipped his fingers back in my pussy for more juice and then I felt them tracing the circle around the opening again. "I want to feel your finger in my bum," I told him.

He grinned and said, "I was just getting to that darling". I felt his finger as it started to enter. He moved so slow and gentle. Oh baby, it felt so good! I could feel my muscles contract around his finger and I felt warm tingles in my pussy. I was SO turned on.

His free hand took his long hard cock and helped it find the entrance to my pussy. "Are you ready darling?" I heard him whisper and I got chills as I anticipated what I was ready for! I felt the head of his cock push into my wet, tight, slippery pussy. I rocked my bottom back toward him; I needed to feel him fill me. He moved so slowly, savored every moment, and drove me wild. He slid his finger out of my bum to hang on with both hands to my squirming bottom.

Finally, I felt his balls next to me. He was inside, all the way inside. He stopped for a moment to lean his hips on my cheeks, and for us to enjoy this moment. My pussy tingled and spasmed against his cock, which gave us both chills of ecstasy. He rocked his hips into me and I rocked back into him, following his rhythm. It was like a dance, he was leading and I followed where he went. We moved as one.

Our dance intensified as I was close to the edge. Somehow he knew and right at the edge he breathlessly whispered, "Are you ready to cum with me?"

"Where do you want to come this time?" I asked him between breaths. I felt him pull out of me and he began to enter my butt. I was so tight I could feel every vein and ridge on his cock! I heard him moan as he tried to slowly enter and hold his orgasm just a few more minutes. I leaned on my left elbow, raised my butt up in the air, and with my right hand I reached under to massage my clit.

"Oh Baby, almost there" he told me. I could feel how close it was, any second now…

I came hard and long as he filled my butt with his warm seed. We were speechless and motionless for a few moments and enjoyed the orgasm we shared. When our breathing had returned to normal and our heart rates had slowed, we both collapsed on the damp ground. Our bodies were all tangled up. I looked in his eyes and we knew how good it was and how lucky we were to have each other. We kissed and rubbed each other's bodies where we could reach.  
We were so into kissing each other that we missed the beautiful rainbow overhead. The sun was out, our clothes dried, and we lay in the sunshine and kissed until we were ready to get dressed and go home to try something else together! I am so lucky that he is never out of ideas!


End file.
